They Wept
by pottermum
Summary: Ginny had finally worked up the courage to go to the healers, and now, here it was. The results were in, and they would change the lives of her family- Harry, James, Al and Lily, forever.


Ginny stared at the healer. "But...are you sure?"

"We ran the tests twice," the healer said quietly. She then went on to talk to Ginny about more tests, about scans, about potions and resting, but Ginny barely heard her.

She was numb.

How? Why? Why now?

"So we'll see you again in a couple of weeks, Mrs Potter. In the meantime, if you or your husband have any concerns or queries, please owl me," said the healer, standing.

Harry! How could she tell Harry?

She was vaguely aware of leaving the healer's office and making her way out of St Mungo's and getting home. She moved like an automaton, wondering how everyone else could just go about their business while her life had just changed forever.

She had begun to suspect something was wrong in mid January. It had been a busy Christmas and New Year, and she was rushed off her feet, just keeping up with them. Then, with all three kids back at Hogwarts, she had expected to put her feet up and get her usual mojo back. By the end of January she felt worse; unable to sleep. By Valentine's Day she knew she had to go the healer and get it checked out. People- family and friends, were beginning to comment on her weight loss and the dark marks under her eyes. She was sure Harry would notice, if he wasn't so caught up in this case of his at work.

She'd finally screwed up the courage to go to the healers, and now, here it was. The results were in, and her life, and those of her family, were forever changed.

Harry had promised her a holiday when his damn case was over. Well, that wouldn't happen now. Instead of sailing around the Caribbean, she'd be having tests, or resting, or taking potions. Already she tired from outings, and it was only going to get worse.

Ginny wanted to weep. She was only forty, damnit. She had a seventeen year old, a sixteen year old and a thirteen year old. Children who needed her at this time of their lives. They shouldn't be worrying about her, or have to curtail their lives, just because she was...

"Gin? You there?"

It was Harry, fire-calling. Ginny hurriedly wiped her eyes. "Hey love, what's up?" she asked calmly.

Harry sighed. "I'm going to be home late. We've made an arrest in the case, but it's not looking good. He's lawyering up, so we have to make sure we've got everything in place so we can keep him in custody."

"Okay," said Ginny, feeling like she had been given a reprieve. "Shall I leave you some dinner?"

"No, I'll get someone to grab me something here. I'll be home as soon as I can, baby," he said.

"Okay," she said again.

Harry studied her. "You okay? You're not sick or anything, are you?" he asked in concern.

" _NO_! No, why would you say that?" laughed Ginny, nervously.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, you just look kind of, what? All right, I'm coming," he said, to someone over his shoulder. He turned back to her. "Sorry love, I have to go. Why don't you go lay down, get some rest. I'll try not to wake you when I come in," he said.

"Okay," said Ginny, suddenly wishing he was home and could take her in his arms and hold her tight.

"Love you," said Harry, and the flames died down.

"Love you, too," whispered Ginny.

She wandered around the home she and Harry had lived in since she found out she was expecting James. The three of them had made the house a home, and James was only a few months old when she discovered she was pregnant again. With Al, then Lily's arrival, their lovely home was then complete.

Ginny wandered in to Harry's office, with one wall completely covered in photos and childish mementos. Hand and footprints painted on paper of all the children, birthday cards and Father's day cards from the kids to Harry; he kept them all. Ginny was sure, if she really looked hard enough, she'd be able to find the Valentine poem she had given him at Hogwarts. He'd framed it and kept it, all these years.

Ginny wasn't aware of the tears streaming down her face as she looked at every photo carefully. James' first broom ride, Al taking his first steps, baby Lily asleep on Harry's chest. Every photo held a story, and she knew them all.

Sniffling, she left his office and went upstairs. She soaked in the bath, trying to ignore _that_ part of her body. It was amazing Harry hadn't noticed, he knew her body so well. Still, he'd been putting in nearly ten, twelve hour days on this case for at least a month now. She usually got a peck on the lips when he left in the morning, and she was usually asleep when he slid into bed at night.

How could she tell Harry? How could she tell the kids? James, her first born, sweet Jamie! Head boy this year, then with plans to follow his father into Auror training. Albus, Albie, her darling Al. So like his father in temperament, his future lay in teaching. Then her baby, her Lily Lu. Apple of her daddy's eye, only thirteen. Such an important age for her daughter, who had already written home about having a crush. Ginny had envisioned sharing precious mother/daughter moments with her over the coming years. Her wonderful children, growing into wonderful adults.

Ginny left the bath and climbed into bed, her body heavy and tired. She wore one of Harry's tee shirts and hugged his pillow to her.

And she wept.

Two Weeks Later

"Harry, is everything okay with Ginny?" asked Hermione, sitting opposite Harry in his office. The two were going through paperwork in a case Hermione was presenting.

"Hmm?" asked Harry, raising his head to look at her. "Yeah, I think so. Why?"

Hermione shrugged. "She was really quiet the other week at the Burrow, and she didn't even make it last week. She's lost weight, too," she said worriedly.

Harry frowned. "I'm sure she told me she went to the Burrow last week. You know the hours I've been putting in here, Hermione. I've barely seen Gin since the kids went back to school," he said.

"Harry, that was Janurary, it's now late March," said Hermione.

"March? No, it-shit, really? Damn. I told Gin once this case was over, I'd take her away for a holiday, just the two of us," said Harry. "I didn't think it would take this long."

"That sounds nice. I'm sure she's just missing you. A holiday together sounds just what you need to reconnect," said Hermione, nodding in approval.

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "Merlin, March! I missed Valentine's Day and everything," he said, checking the calendar again.

"Lucky Ginny understands your dedication to your work," said Hermione, gathering her files together and standing. "Just make sure she realises how much you appreciate that. Bye," she said.

"Bye," he said, distractedly. He was sure Ginny had told him she'd gone to the Burrow last week. Or had it been the week before? Damn, March already?

"Linda?" he called to his secretary.

She appeared in his doorway. "Yes, sir?"

"Please re-schedule any meetings I might have today. Forward any urgent owls to my home, urgent only, understand?" he said, shrugging on his cloak.

"Is everything all right, sir?" she asked.

"No, everything's not all right. It's March, damnit, and I've barely seen my wife since January," said Harry.

"Oh, dear," said Linda.

"Exactly! I'm not even sure I'll be in tomorrow yet, but I'll let you know," said Harry, grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

/*/*/*/*

"Gin? Love, you home?" he called.

There was no answer. He went upstairs to get changed out of his work robes and into more casual clothes. He opened and enjoyed a letter from Al, and left it on the table for Ginny to read. Then he decided to go to his office and do some work till she returned home.

He made his own lunch, and then, when she still wasn't home, he made his own tea. By now he was worried, for he had fire-called the Burrow, Shell Cottage, WWW, the Lovegoods home and Longbottom Manor. No-one had seen Ginny for days, yet each expressed a concern for her well being.

He tried to think back to when he'd last taken a really good look at Ginny. It was the day the kids had returned to Hogwarts. He and Ginny had returned home and rushed upstairs to their bedroom, continuing a tradition they started when James first went to Hogwarts. Merlin, was that the last time they'd made love?

Harry checked the calendar to see if Ginny had any appointments he didn't know about. He saw a small notation in the corner of today's date-MC. He noticed a similar one, two weeks previously. He flipped the calendar back to February. MC was clearly marked twice, two weeks apart.

In a sudden rush of blood, Harry had a thought. MC-Michael Corner. But why would Ginny be seeing Michel Corner, unless...

Ginny was a sensual woman, a fact that Harry loved. They'd always enjoyed the physical side of their marriage, and these last few weeks were the longest they'd gone without since Ginny had given birth to Lily and they had to wait the required six weeks.

The floo flared and Ginny stepped out. "H-Harry?" she said, surprised to see him. "It's only six thirty. Is the case over?" she asked hopefully.

"Where have you been?" he asked. Merlin, was that a guilty look on her face?

Ginny stiffened. "Out. Walking, thinking," she said. _Planning, hoping._

"Alone?" he asked suspiciously.

"What? Look, I'm tired, I'm going to bed," she said, throwing her purse on the sofa.

"Bed? It's only six thirty," said Harry. "Unless..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Ginny paled, covered her mouth and ran for the nearest loo.

Harry ran after her, but she had locked the door. She declined all his offers of help, or of food. He heard her in the shower, so he made a cup of tea. But by the time he got to their bedroom, she had fallen asleep in the bed.

He sat on the edge, studying her. Even in sleep she seemed troubled. Her face was flushed, yet she was pale. She was thinner, he realised, and he couldn't ignore the dark smudges under her eyes.

He left her to sleep and went back downstairs. He noticed the contents of her purse had spilled onto the sofa, and he hurriedly packed it all back in. Some parchment fluttered to the floor, and he picked it up, glancing at it. It was a prescription for some sort of potion he'd never heard of.

He glanced down the hall where his wife lay sleeping. Was she ill? She looked ill. Friends, family had all asked after her in concern. Had he been too caught up in work that he hadn't noticed his own wife was sick?

He showered and got into his pyjamas, then got into bed next to her. He huddled close behind her, an arm draped over her waist. She snuggled back against him and he fell asleep.

He woke alone, late, having forgotten to set his alarm. He wasn't too bothered, as he planned to take the day off. However, when he went to the kitchen, Ginny wasn't there.

The Floo flared, and he hurried to it. An unfamiliar face was in the flames. "Mr Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Thank Merlin. We tried your office but they said you weren't coming in today," she said.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Healer McDermott, and I've been treating your wife the last several weeks."

Harry's heart sank. His Ginny _was_ ill, had needed him and where had he been? At work, that's where.

"-scan...calming draught...help..."

"Pardon?" asked Harry. "Can you repeat that?"

"Your wife had a scan today. The results were...unexpected, and we had to give her a calming draught. Can you come and be with her, it might help her," said the healer.

"Of course. Erm, what floor at St Mungo's?" asked Harry.

"Oh, we're not at St Mungo's. We're the WMC, Witches Medical Centre. We're a women only clinic, and we focus on women's health. _All_ aspects of women's health," she emphasised.

"What's wrong with my Ginny?" he asked, almost desperately.

The healer's face softened. "Please, Mr Potter, come through as soon as you can. It would be better to discuss your wife's situation face to face," she said gently. "Then I can answer any questions you have, and discuss the treatments and potions your wife has chosen to take."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," said Harry, thickly. He closed the Floo immediately.

His Ginny. His wonderful, amazing, strong Ginny. What was it? He wondered. Cancer, Leukaemia? Or some strange magical illness he'd never heard of?

A life without Ginny wasn't something he'd ever imagined. Couldn't imagine. She made their house a home, brought laughter and joy into everything they did together, and how had he repaid her? By working twelve hour days the last two months. Of not being there when she had needed him the most. She was _SO_ much more important than this case, than his work, than anything or anybody.

He quickly dressed, splashing water over his face. He needed to be strong for her. He could not let her see his fear; be her weakness. For he knew, had always known, that his Ginny was the stronger one, emotionally, of the two of them. But now, he would be strong for her. Whatever they faced, they would face together.

Knowing that the next few minutes were about to change his life, he Flooed to the WMC.

"Healer McDermott, please," he stated at the reception desk.

"Healer McDernott is expecting you, and asked that you go straight through to door seven," said the receptionist, pointing the way.

 _'Was that a pitying look she gave him?'_ wondered Harry as he hurried to room seven.

 _'Was that the room where they told the patients the bad news?'_

He knocked on the door. "Ah, Mr Potter, Im Healer McDermott," she said, and gestured for him to come in.

"Yes. Ginny, is she..." asked Harry, nervously.

"Harry?"

Harry rushed to the hospital bed. Ginny lay there, pale as the white sheets she lay between. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. His Ginny. His beautiful Ginny.

"Mr Potter, please, take a seat," said the healer, using her wand to conjure a chair for Harry to sit on. "We have much to discuss."

Harry felt tears well in his eyes. He nodded, unable to talk.

| Your wife came to me several weeks ago, feeling unwell..." The healer continued, and Harry listened intently.

Then he wept.

/*/*/*/*

"I'm telling you, something is not right," complained Molly, with her hands on her hips.

"I agree," said Hermione, copying Molly's stance as they both looked at Ron.

"Wha'? He queried, a drumstick in his hand. "I'm sure everything's fine," he said.

"He's missed work every day this week," said Hermione, "and their Floo is closed and they won't answer the door. The owls have returned all my messages, too," she said.

"Ginny's missed the last three dinners here," said Molly, "and I can feel it here." She placed a hand on her heart. "Something's not right."

"If they won't answer for you, 'Mione, or you, Mum, what makes you think they'll answer for me. Besides, you know what happened the last time I Apparated to theirs unexpectedly. I got to see a whole other side to my baby sister and my best friend," he grimaced, gnawing on the drumstick. He pictured Harry's bare ass as he lay over his sister, making Ron shudder.

"They have three children, Ronald, and they weren't dropped off by a dragon," snapped Hermione. "They do have sex!"

Both Molly and Ron winced. "The kids are home for Easter tomorrow. I'm sure one or both of them will be at King's Cross to pick up James, Al and Lily, or they'll be in touch with one of the family to do so," said Molly.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, you're right, of course, Molly. Harry and Ginny never miss picking the kids up. I'm sure they'll be there tomorrow," she said, almost in relief.

"Right, then. Mum, what's for dinner, I'm starving," said Ron, licking his fingers. "What?" he asked, as both Molly and Hermione chuckled.

/*/*/*/*

"Harry, mate, good to see you," greeted Ron, with a slap on the back. "Gin here?" he asked, looking around.

"No, she was, erm, cooking-yes, cooking up a feast for the kids return," said Harry.

"Hermione said you haven't been at work. Everything okay?" asked Ron, noting the dark smudges under Harry's eyes.

Harry shrugged. "I've been working from home the last few days, that's all. No biggie," he said, not meeting Ron's eyes. "Oh look, the train!"

"Can't believe James has only got one more term after this, then he's done with Hogwarts," chuckled Ron. "But you've still got Lil and Al to see off and pick up. It will be strange when they're all done with Hogwarts, won't it?"

Harry nodded, as the familiar red train came to a stop. Students barely waited for the whistle, and began to hop off and find their families.

"There's my Rosie," said Ron, proudly.

"Dad, Dad!"

"Hugo, my boy," cried Ron, hugging his son.

Rose joined them and hugged her father too. "Hi, Uncle Harry," she said, hugging him. "James will probably be the last off, being Head Boy, and Al will probably wait for him. Lil will-"

"Dad!" Harry barely had time to smile at Rose when Lily jumped into his arms. "Where's Mum?" she asked, looking around.

"Erm, home," said Harry, looking at his beautiful daughter. Merlin, she was so much like Ginny, in looks and temperament. He loved her so much.

"Oh," sighed Lily, disappointed. "Hi, Uncle Ron," she said.

"Hiya, Lil. Guess we'll see you all at the Burrow tomorrow night," waved Ron, as he walked away with his two children.

Lily raced over to hug two of her best friends goodbye, and by the time she rejoined Harry, James and Al were with him.

James, Harry noted, was taller than him. _'Tall and slim like Fred and George'_ , thought Harry. "Hey Dad," he said, hugging his father. "Where's Mum?" he asked.

Before Harry could answer, Albus joined them. "Dad! Hey, where's Mum, there's someone I want her to meet?" he asked, happily.

"Your Mum's home," said Harry, shortly.

The Potter siblings exchanged looks. "Dad, is everything all right?" asked Lily.

Harry nodded, his throat too tight to speak. "Let's go, shall we? Your Mum is anxious to see you," he said.

The Potter family made it's way out of King's Cross and into a waiting Ministry car that Harry had commandeered for today. He said nothing as he drove home, listening to his children rattle on about their life at Hogwarts.

Harry pulled into the drive and turned off the car. He hesitated, making the kids aware _something_ was going on. "Daddy?" asked Lily, tentatively. "Is everything okay?"

Harry closed his eyes, but nodded. He flipped the boot open. "Let's get your bags and get inside. Your Mum is waiting," he said.

"What's going on, Dad?" asked Al, nervously, as he got out of the car.

"Nothing, son," said Harry, locking the car as everyone stepped out.

"Bullsh, er, bull! Mum would usually be at King's Cross waiting for us, or she'd already be out here, hugging us practically to death," said James, angrily. "What's going on?"

Harry looked at him. James, their first born. He had a bond with Ginny, her first child, her first son. So much Weasley in him, from his temper to his love of pranking.

"Let's go inside," said Harry.

Again, James, Al and Lily exchanged worried looks. Harry let them get their bags out of the boot, then led them inside. "Gin, we're home," he called.

He stepped aside, and James, Al and Lily entered their beloved family home.

"My darlings," cried Ginny, holding out her arms.

All three of her children rushed into them, talking at once. "Missed you, Mum... We need to talk soon, Mum. There's this boy...Mum, there was someone I wanted you to meet..."

Harry watched, feeling strangely apart from them all. Ginny, the centre of their universe. The best wife, the best mother...

"Geez, Mum, you've put on a bit of weight since Christmas!" joked James, stepping back.

There was silence. Harry cringed. They hadn't even been home for five minutes.

Ginny burst into tears.

" Mum, hey, Mum, it's fine. More of you to love, right Dad?" asked James, nervously.

"What's going on?" asked Lily, tearfully. Al drew her to his side, as he looked worriedly between his parents.

Harry hurried to Ginny's side, turning her to face away from the kids and hold her close. He closed his eyes when he felt her nuzzle against his neck.

"Dad, Mum, come on..." begged James. "Mum, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I'm pregnant!"

If Harry had taken a picture right then, it would be of all his children with their mouth dropped open in surprise.

"What?" asked Al, sure he'd misheard.

Ginny turned to face them. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

James burst out laughing. "Good one, Mum. As if you'd be...pregnant...again at...your age," he said, the laughter dying as his Mum teared up again. "You're pregnant?" he whispered in disbelief.

Ginny nodded.

"That is AWESOME!" squealed Lily, hugging Ginny tightly. "I won't be the baby any more. Is it a boy, no, it's a girl, right? Please, have a girl, Mum. This is the best news EVER!" she cried.

Ginny smiled tearfully at Lily, then at Harry. Then they both looked at Al.

"Are you all right? You look tired, run down," he said in concern.

Ginny's eyes welled, but she nodded. "Mum," sighed Al, taking her in his arms.

"You're _PREGNANT_!" cried James.

Ginny nodded.

"But how...I mean, why...Merlin, Mum, Dad...pregnant?" whispered James, looking at both of them.

"With twins," whispered Ginny.

"What?" gasped Harry, James, Al and Lily.

"I found out today," said Ginny, looking at Harry.

There was silence, and then all four Potter's descended on Ginny, hugging her tight.

"Bloody brilliant!"

"Two, bloody hell!"

"Two girls, I bet!"

"Love you, love you!"

"This can't be good for the babies," cried Ginny, feeling smothered.

Reluctantly they let her go. She stepped out, breathing hard.

Harry, James, Albus and Lily looked at each other, then cried out in delight, coming together for a group hug. "TWINS!"

Ginny wept.

In happiness.

/*/*/*/*

December 24

Harry, James, Albus and Lily blew on their hands as they left the little church in Godric's Hollow. Since they were young, Harry and Ginny had brought them here, to join the parish for their Christmas service, then visit Lily and James' graves to lay a wreath in remembrance.

Harry smiled, watching as Lily placed a pretty wreath on his mother's grave; James doing the same for his namesake. Further down, Al lay a wreath on Sirius' memorial stone.

"I can't wait to get home and trim the tree," said Lily. "I love Christmas," she sighed.

"You're just like your mum, sweetheart," said Harry, hugging her close for warmth, and kissing her forehead.

"I still have a few presents to wrap," said James.

"Me too," said Al. "I got them the cutest little-"

"You know they're only two months old, right? In fact, even next year, they'll love the wrapping paper and boxes more than what's inside," said Harry, chuckling. He waved goodbye to the Minister.

"I hope Mum has some hot chocolate waiting," shivered Lily.

"Let's go home and find out," suggested Harry.

Harry side-Apparated Lily, but James and Al managed alone. They arrived just outside their front door.

"Mum put the lights on, it looks so pretty," cried Lily, running ahead and going inside.

The smell of Christmas biscuits hit the Potter men as they hurried in from the cold.

Ginny looked up with a smile. "We missed you all," she said.

James hurried over, taking little Arthur Frederick from her. "Hey Artie, did you want to stay up and wait for Santa with your big brother?" he crooned.

"I think they wanted to stay up and see the pretty lights, didn't you, Ariana?" asked Lily, handing her little sister over to their father.

Harry kissed his baby daughter on her forehead, just as he had done with her big sister minutes earlier. "I think they wanted to stay and help trim the tree," he crooned.

"Who wants hot chocolate?" cried Ginny.

"Me! Me please. Me, Mum," they cried, following her into the kitchen.

Harry sat on the sofa, amongst half wrapped presents and boxes of decorations. His baby girl gurgled happily at the sight of her daddy. She'd had a feed and had a clean nappy on. Her life was perfect.

Ginny returned, carrying Artie. She sat next to Harry, cooing at Ariana. The babies gurgled to each other.

Harry and Ginny stared lovingly at each other. "I still can't believe they're here," said Ginny, shaking her head.

"I know. It's been the happiest, yet scariest months of my life," admitted Harry.

Ginny was considered high risk in her pregnancy, as there was a problem detected early on with the placenta of the babies. With complete bed rest, she was able to successfully deliver her twins early, but safely, at thirty weeks gestation.

"When I found out I was pregnant again, I was scared to death," admitted Ginny. "We were in a really good place in our life, planning long trips together and all. But once I knew I might lose them, I couldn't imagine our life without them," she said, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder. "Our Aria and Artie."

"You know, Trelawney predicted I'd have twelve kids," chuckled Harry, sitting Aria up with the ease of practice.

"Trelawney is an old fraud," snorted Ginny, doing the same with Artie so the babies faced each other.

"But we make such beautiful, amazing kids together Gin," teased Harry.

"I don't think Ron could survive me getting pregnant again," grinned Ginny.

Harry laughed. Ron was _such_ a great uncle to the Potter kids, yet was still in denial about Harry and Ginny's sex life.

"Pregnant- again?" asked James, worriedly, coming in from the kitchen.

"Relax, we were talking about Uncle Ron," chuckled Ginny.

"He told me the babies came from the cabbage patch," laughed Lily.

"Well, when Lily was coming, he told me some crazy story about a stork," laughed Al, nudging his sister.

"Poor Uncle Ron," chuckled James. "There won't be any more, though...right?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, then at their precious twins.

"Never say never," said Ginny, tenderly.

Harry kissed his wife's forehead.

"Oh, brother," sighed James.

Artie chose that moment to let out a cry. Ginny handed her youngest son to her eldest.

"I-I guess it would be okay," sighed James, tickling Artie and making him giggle.

Aria waved her arms, and Al took her from Harry and showed her the Christmas tree. "Now, see here. This is your first Christmas Eve. Next year, you'll come with all of us to Godric's Hollow, then we'll come home and trim the tree. We'll hang our stockings up-" Al turned to show his little sister the fireplace, where Lily was hanging up the stockings that Molly had been ecstatic to make for her newest grandchildren- "and then it's time for bed, so Santa can come and bring good children lots of presents."

"They'll be the _best_ children," said Lily, coming over to kiss her little brother and sister on their cheeks. Aria reached for her, and Lily took the tiny hand.

"The important thing is that we're all here together, a family," said Harry.

Ginny yawned. "Sorry, I'm just so tired," she said.

"Come on, love, let's take the twins and get them, and you settled," said Harry. "James, Al, Lil, you'll finish the tree?" he asked, taking Aria from Al.

His eldest kids nodded. Ginny kissed them all goodnight, and went down the hall.

Harry put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Make sure this goes under the tree, please," he said, handing it to Al.

"For Mum?" asked Al.

Harry nodded. "It's a necklace, with all our names and birth dates on it," he said.

Lily sighed. "She'll love it, Dad," she assured him.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Night, then."

James waggled his finger at his dad. "No making babies," he warned.

Al snorted and Lily laughed.

Harry nodded, but winked. "I can't make any promises for your mother, though!"

Damn, he thought, hurrying after Ginny, he really needed a camera for those moments he made his kids' jaws drop open.


End file.
